That Dang Jack Napier!
by The Cowgirl Bookworm
Summary: The Joker's past. Complicated huh? But what if you had known the Joker when he got his scars? What if on that night you were supposed to go out? What if ten years later you met him and still loved him? Read to find out.
1. Cut

That Dang Jack Napier!

Jeenea waited in that restaurant for two hours. Dang that Jack! Grabbing her bag she stormed out of that place. He was supposed to be her here for a date. Going into

her apartment building she walked up the stairs. She hit the door across from hers. To her surprise it went right in. In the living room she saw Jack, his face cut, blood

staining the white carpet. His angular features were a mask of pain. She called for his parents to come. "They left." Jack said his voice barely audible. Cradling his head

in one arm she called the police on her cell phone. "Gotham Police what's you emergency?" the operator asked. "Hi my name's Jeenea Smith and my boyfriend's face is

all cut up. Please send an ambulance." "How old are you two?" "Fifteen." "Alright, we'll send someone over."


	2. Officer Gordon

Ten minutes later the paramedics arrived. They loaded Jack onto a stretcher and Jeenea followed them down. Getting into Gotham Central Hospital they took him into surgery to stitch his face. Jeenea paced back and forth outside his room. The doctor finally came out. "Will he be alright?" she sobbed out. "There's been massive trauma; his face will never be the same. The cuts will turn into scars and we looked into his record. He was declared a legal psychopath. I don't want to keep him here. As soon as he is well enough to move we have to eject him. Also there's a police officer down there. He wants to see you." Jeenea stumbled away going into Jack's room. He was asleep. Gauze ran across his cheeks. Coming over she sat down in a chair near him. Grasping his hand she held onto him keeping him close. With a small groan he opened his eyes. Their dark irises flashed through the drugs he was taking at the sight of her. "Hello is this where Jack Napier is?" a voice rang out.

Looking over she saw a police man, his tag read Gordon. "Yes he's right here." Haley said. The officer sat down in another chair. "What happened, son?" Jack shook his head. Jeenea looked at him and then at the officer. "He won't talk to you; he just wants to be left alone." She said. "Son, please, we need to know who did this to you." Jack hissed out one word. "Father." He looked at her and nodded. "He had told me this earlier. His father was abusing his mother with the knife. He yelled at him to stop but his dad just came at him and cut his face. He went out and didn't come back. His mom left too. I found him like this." Jeenea said. Gordon got up. "Thank you, we'll keep an eye out for him. Where will you stay now?" "Don't worry officer I'll take care of him." Gordon nodded and left the room. "Jack, I have to go home really quick but I promise I'll be back." Jeenea said. She went home and brought back his favorite books and magazines. Bringing back flowers and balloons she put the stuff in his room.

He was sleeping so she decided it would be okay if she went and got herself something to eat. She got a sub and a soda at the hospital cafe and ate. Licking her fingers she strolled back to Jack's room. Looking through the window she saw nurses and doctors holding him down. He was struggling to escape them. She burst through the door in enough time to hear him yell in a high pitched voice, "She left! She left!", over and over. Pushing a doctor out of the way she kneeled by Jack's head and kissed him. She felt a hand grasping her hair. Jack had stopped struggling. A communial sigh was let out by all the people in the room. As she held him close she made a promise. "I'll never leave you agin, never."

But when she came back in the morning he was gone. On his bed lay a letter.

"Dear Jeenea,

I know you said you would never leave me but I had to leave you. Yesterday, that outburst I had. I almost hurt all those people. If I stay around you, and that happens i might hurt you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened. But just know this, I love you. I never had the courage to say it to you up front but I hope you have those feelings for me. I wish I can see you again.

Love, with all of my heart

Jack Napier


	3. 10 Years Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, the Joker (drools on keyboard) or any other characters associated with DC Comics. I own Jeenea Smith and the plot.**

Jeenea angily jammed papers into her briefcase. Her boss had just docked her pay. Again! That was the third time this month. He said the bank was experiencing finaincial difficulties. "Only because you won't accept money from the mob!" she said through her gritted teeth. They had come in awhile ago asking for him to house their money, it wasn't safe from the Joker. He had hit three banks of theirs in a week. In return they said that they would offer protection. But her boss was a proud man and said he would never deal with theives and criminals like them.

Idiot. Now all the employees left at one time in a big huddled mass of scared tellers and accountants. _Hah, safety in numbers. There's nothing to stop them from picking you off one by one_. She thought. Jeenea was not like them at all. she went home at night, by herself, and she lived across from Arkham. She wasn't scared, the only time there had been a breakout was when that idiot Crane released all of them.

Getting home, she threw her stuff down and flipped on the TV. A picture of the Joker's face, his scars drawing his face up into a smile flashed on the screen. She often wondered if that was Jack or not but her thoughts were interrupted by Mike Engle talking. "The Joker has struck again. This time hew stole 48 million from the 1st National Bank of Gotham. If you have any information please do not hesitate to call police." That made four banks. She shuddered to think that he might come to hers. But still, was he Jack, that boy she had loved so long ago? she did not know she would find out tomorrow.


	4. Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, the Joker, or any others characters affiliated with DC Comics. I own Jeenea Smith and the plot.**

That day had seemed like any other to Jeenea. Get to work, drink some coffee, start an that Wayne account she had been given. Yep, just another normal day. That was until she heard screams and gunfire coming from the main part of the bank. She stumbled down the stairs coming out in a hallway just outside of the main floor. Peeking around the corner she saw men in clown masks threating the workers and vistors of the bank. the clwn masks were scary but the one that was the most frieghtening wasn't even wearing a mask. His grimy, greasy, green hair fell shoulder length framing his chalk white face. it was almost all chalk white except for the dark circles around his eyes and the red along his scars.

"Jack." She whispered softly. She would rather die than pass up her one chance to see if this was him. Coming out from behind the hallway she called out again. "Jack." The Joker's head moved slightly. Something stirred inside his head. Memories that had caused him so much pain he had blocked them out years ago. "Jack." That name. No one had called him that in a long time. The last one had been that girl, that beautiful, smart girl. But surely this, this tall, gangly, woman with her hairclipped up in a small bun, couldn't be her. Could it? She was closer now. one of his thugs noticed her and started toward her but he wasved him off. She was his.

"Jack." She was standing in front of him now. He reached behind her head and pulled the clip holding her bun up. Her auburn curls fell down, arranging themselves around her shoulders. She looked at him, her green eyes full of tears. This was her. The way she looked at him, how she seemed to be full of love the minute she saw him. "Jack." she said. Then the memories came flooding back. The girl who had cared for him, loved him. Her name. "Jeenea." he said.With a slight sob she fell into his arms, burying her crying face into him. He held her close his head resting on her neck. And to his suprise a single tear leaked out. They had found each other. And nothing, nothing would seperate them.

**Please Review!! Hope you like the story.**


	5. A Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, the Joker, or any others characters affiliated with DC Comics. I own Jeenea Smith and the plot.**

Cautiously, she followed him outside. His thugs were loading the money into a van. "Jack, where are you going?" she asked, "Can I come?" Jack, or the Joker, which ever you prefer, turned. "My darling, my sweet prescious girl, I can't take you." A couple of his thugs sniggered. Spinning around he yelled at them. "Shut up and fill the van or I will tear your head from your neck!" Turning around again he looked at her. "I've embraced these outbursts, they've become me. But whenever you come I feel like the old me. But if these men see that I've gone soft, they'll attack me, and you. Remember I said I could never let that happen."

Sobbing, she buried her head into him one more time. Tears started falling down his face. He hugged her one more time and stepped into the van. One of his thugs looked at him. "So boss, who's the pretty lady?" The Joker turned and plunged a knife into him. Leaning next to the dead man's ear he whispered. "You don't ever talk about her." The van went through Gotham until they came to a wharfside warehouse. The thug's unloaded the money and dumped the dead one in the ocean. the Joker turned as the worked. He had one more errand too run.

Jeenea walked back into her apartment. Her tears had dried, just to be replaced by rain. She sat down on her couch. She had seen him, and he still loved her. Oh she was so happy to see him! She started laughing, so happy that he was alive. But she was startled by a loud knock on her window, someone was on her fire escape. She walked over to the window. A familiar smile greeted her. She opened the window.

Jeenea was pinned to the floor while someone rained kisses on her. "Jack,I thought you couldn't be with me." "What they don't know won't hurt them." She wriggled out from under him and got up on the back of her couch. Jack sprung up and landed right next to her. "Oh, Jeenea let's get you out of here, I have enough money to set you up in the nicest place in Gotham. Then let's get married and go some where sunny, we don't even have to work, I have enough money so that you'll never have to work again. Please, Jeenea, marry me!" he said. Suddenly the hype that had been inside him left. "You probably don't want to. There are so many better guys for you, why would you want me." Grabbing his shoulders she held onto him. "You may think there's better guys but they are no others who could love me as much as you do, and Jack. I do want to marry you."

**Please Review!! Hope you like the story.**


	6. New Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, the Joker, or any others characters affiliated with DC Comics. I own Jeenea Smith and the plot.**

He lifted her up twirling her in the air. He lost his balance and they both fell down. Laughing she held onto him. Still giggling she fell asleep. When she woke she was in her bed. A note from Jack was on her bedside table. "Meet me on the fire escape." Throwing on some clothes she walked outside. He was leaning on the rail. He looked nothing like he had last night. His hair was brown and he had washed the makeup off his face leaving only some cover up on to hide his scars.

"Well, you look well." she said. They walked down the escape together. As they walked through downtown Gotham she asked him. "Where are you taking me, Jack?" He playfully tapped her nose. "You'll see." They then crossed into the most prosperous part of Gotham. Stores lined the streets, like Madison Avenue. He took her into one of the jewelery stores. They went through the glass cases looking at rings. She stopped at one case. There was a ring in there that looked like a flower. It had purple diamonds surrounding a green one and in the center of that was a large white one. Jack saw the look in her eye. "Please, may we see that one?" he asked.

The service lady nodded and handed it to him. Grasping Jeenea's hand he put it on her ring finger. It fit perfectly. "We'll take this." "Sir, I don't think you can purchase this." the lady said. "Why?" "This ring costs 2 million dollars." Jack put a credit card down on the counter. "I can handle it." A man in a suit approached them. "Well are you two looking to tie the knot?" he asked. "Yes." The lady came up after running his card. She looked at the other man. "Hello Mr. Wayne, Mr. Napier would you like to pack this or would you like to have your lovely fiancee wear it out?" Jeenea looked at him. "I'll wear it." As they turned to leave the store Bruce looked at them. "Congrats." he said. Jack looked at him and nodded. Jeenea and Jack walked back to her apartment. Opening the door to let him in she looked around. Everything was gone. "Where's all my stuff?" she said, her voice anxious. "I told you I was getting you the nicest place in Gotham didn't I? Now let's get you over there."

He escorted her over to Gotham Towers. She had heard about this place for years. Only the wealthiest of Gotham's society could live here. when Jack showed her the apartment she was ecstatic with joy. Her stuff was all there, plus some new stuff Jack had bought. "Well I'll leave you to get used to this, by the what do you plan to tell your parents about this?" he said just before he left. She hadn't thought of that. "I'll tell her we met in Gotham and we fell in love, we've been dating for two years. I think that sounds preety good."

**Please Review!! Hope you like the story.**


	7. The Three Biggest Words in Our Language

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, the Joker, or any others characters affiliated with DC Comics. I own Jeenea Smith and the plot.**

Her parents weren't too suprised about her getting married, they just wanted to know when the wedding was. That left her at a lost for words. Later she discussed it with Jack after his nightly excursion, he still enjoyed the occasional trip into Gotham's underworld. "What was the day we were supposed to go out, the day I got my," he gulped here, "scars?" "Octobr 15." "I can't think of any better day than the day I met you." She threw her arms around him. He was grimy and his hair hadn't gotten any less greasy but she loved him all the same.

When she called her friends to go dress shopping they immediatly said yes. They went through several thousand dollars on Jack's credit card. But when her friends tried to get her to buy jewelery worth 5 thousand dollars she flat out refused. "This is Jack's money, I don't feel right spending it all." she said for a reason. Her friends grumbled but they honored her choice. Several of her friends thought it kind that even though her new husband was rich she still didn't spend too much.

When they went to lunch her friends were all very curious about Jack. They remebered that small, blonde, smiling boy from high school but had never known that much about him. Not wanting to reveal his identity as the Joker she merely told him that he had made a fortune in the stock market and was now retired. It was partially true. He had a fortune and he planned to retire after their wedding.

She left her friends in front of her apartmant building. The elevator took too long so she just climbed the stairs. When she got near her door she heard people talking. Pressing her ear up aginst the door she listened. "Joker, just listen to me for a moment." One voice said. "Here puddin', why don't you sit down." A high pitched female voice said. "No Harley! I don't want to sit!" "We need you back. With you this city was organized chaos, without you the mob's taking over our city. We used to own this place, and you used to lead us. We need that back." A deep voice said. "The thing is, youv'e gone soft. And it's all because of that girl. So you know what has to happen." The girl chuckled and made a ripping noise. "No, I will never let you hurt her. If you go after her I will kill you, and I'm not joking Riddler." Jack said. Jeenea tenativly put her hand on the doorknob. She caustiously turned it and let her self in. jack and the other three looked right at her.

The other three looked nothing like Jack. One was wearing a bright green suit emblazoned with black question marks, he also wore a green durby hat, and a black mask across his eyes. Another looked normal on one side, but the other, looked like something out of a horror movie. His eye rolled wild, not covered by an eyelid, and you could see the tendons in his mouth. His hair was blonde but had been singed away on the other side. The last one was one of the more normal. She wore a red and black jesters costume with white greasepaint. Her hat was red on one side and black on the other ending in white circles.

"Who are you all?" she asked. Walking up Jack held her hand. "This is Two-Face, the Riddler, and Harley Quinn. They are um, associates of mine." "I heard what you all said, do you really want to kill me?" The others looked at each other, making faces. "Unfortunaly for you, yeah we do. You're the one thing keeping us from running this city." Riddler said. "Yeah and with you out of the way, I get Joker back!" Harley said clapping, her hands. The all moved towards her, but Jack stepped in front of her. "Get out now!" he said. Harley had seen that anger in his eyes before and calmly went out on the fire escape and went away.

The other two had never seen him like this. They saw pure rage in his eyes. Keeping her behind him he moved toward them. Two-Face and the Riddler soon followed Harley's example and got out of there. As soon as they had left Jack's whole body relaxed. Jeenea put her hand on his shouler. "Jack are you all right?" she asked. Turning around he kissed her. When they broke off he ran his hands through her hair. "As long as you are here." he mumbled. "I love you Jeenea." "I love you Jack."

**Please Review!! Hope you like the story.**


	8. Arkham Asylum

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, the Joker, or any others characters affiliated with DC Comics. I own Jeenea Smith and the plot.**

The ceremony went off without a hitch. They said their I do's, kissed, and drove together to the reception. It was at the reception where things went wrong. She thought she had recognized those deep brown eyes as they danced with the other people. Jack was dancing with another girl, just having fun. The man looked at her and muttered. "Riddle me this, what ahppens when you take away a bride?" He moved his hand into his coat. "Her husband forgets her." he finished. Jeenea pulled herself back but the man's hand had already caught her, holding her back. His other came out of his coat and injected a syringe full of liquid into her.

Jeenea felt woozy. And then it all went black. "Oh the poor dear, she must have had too much excitement." The Riddler said. He and the other girl took Jeenea to another room. At least Jack thought it was another room. What they had really done was loaded her into a van. "Took you long enough." The driver said. "Yeah well it took awile Two-Face." The girl said. "What Harley reminicing with your boyfriend?" He asked as he drove them through the Narrows. "No." Harley said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Alright you two take her in." Two-Face said when they stopped. Harley and the Riddler carried Jeenea in. "Hello, welcome to Arkham Asylum. How may I help you?" a girl behind a counter asked. The Riddler and Harley set Jeenea down on a bench. "Yes, we would like to admit our friend, she needs help." The Riddler said. The girl pressed a button. "We need two orderly's up here." Soon two men in white coats came up.

They loaded Jeenea onto a stretcher and took her down a hallway. "Don't worry, about her she'll recieve the best medical care here." the girl said, "We'll bill you for it later." The Riddler and Harley exited and got int the van with Two-Face. "Well he'll come crawling back to us now." Harley said.

**Please Review!! Hope you like the story. I know it's sad that Jeenea got taken away from Jack but don't worry.**


	9. Attacks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, the Joker, or anything affiliated with DC Comics.**

When Jeenea had been taken Jack thought nothing of it. He had always seen her get nervous under a lot of pressure and this must of taken a toll on her. It was when no one could find her he got scared. He looked everywhere. She couldn't be found. Then his fright turned to pure, blinding rage. Nothing could stand before him.

Gotham experienced it's worst attacks since, well, ever. Buildings were blown up, people murdered, and the cops could do nothing. Every time they got there they were too late. Soon people were afraid to leave their homes. During the night, Jack became the Joker, but during the day all he did was try and find Jeenea. When he went to a place to ask them if they had seen her all he got was no. Then during that night the place, building, or whatever it was got blown up.

Even Gotham's Dark Knight could do nothing. Bruce Wayne crumpled that morning's paper. The Joker's leering face still loomed at him. "Alfred, what do I do? He's killing more and more people every day.These attacks are totally random, no one can even tell where he's going next." Bruce's old family butler, Alfred, made a small noise in his throat. "What Alfred?" "Well, I was just thnking Master Wayne. What if he was looking for someone? Maybe he's trying to find a certain person."

"Youv'e got something there, Alfred. But who could he be looking for?" Bruce pondered this. _Perhaps he was the man he had seen at that jewelery store. What was his name again. Ah, yes, Jack Napier. _He found several pictures of him. _What was that on his face? _But Bruce was interrupted by a report on the news. "This just in, Arkham Asylum ready to blow. Hello folks, I'm Mike Engel. Late this afternoon a doctor reported hundreds of gallons of gasoline and other explosives in the basement of the asylum. there is adetonater that seems to be ready to go off at any time This is being speculated as yet another Joker attack. Inmates and emplyees are being moved to Gotham's ferries and into a holding facilty off of the Narrows and on the mainland. Now, to weather."

"Arkham! Alfred he's going to blow up Arkham!" Bruce yelled. He raced through Wayne manor, hurried through his study pressing three keys on a piano to open a secret elevator hatch. As soon as he got down to the cave he quickly changed into Batman. As soon as his suit and cape were in place he got into the Tumbler (a.k.a. the Batmoblie). he drove through the shadowy streets of Gotham, until he arrived at Arkham. Going up the side of the building he arrived on the roof. Comissioner Gordon was up there as well.

Batman threw several photos on the ground. Gordon picked one up and examined it. There was a brown haired man with a small nick on his face. And if you looked close enough, you could see it continue down to his mouth. "You think this is him?' Gordon said, his mustache moving with every word. "Definatly, no one else has those kind of scars. His name's Jack Napier. Recently married to one Jeenea Smith. She has been admitted to Arkham. He may be planning to take her during the transfer." Batman growled. "They did report one inamte missing at the holding facility."

"It's gotta be her."


	10. A Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, the Joker, Poison Ivy, or any others characters affiliated with DC Comics. I own Jeenea Smith and the plot.**

When Jeenea woke up her head was spinning. Everything around her was white. Suddenly the door opened. A guard came in. "Come on. Time for your lunch." Jeenea warily stood and followed as he led her to a large room. There were huge benches and tables lining the center of the room. She was handed a tray and got in a line. Someone plopped a load of brown goop onto it. She picked up a sandwich to go with it.

Seeing no places at the tables, she sat in a corner and put a finger into the goop. Cautiously she licked it, beans, that's all it was. Someone sat beside her. Looking up she saw a gorgeous redhead. "Hi I'm Ivy, what's your name?" Jeenea extended her hand. "Jeenea Smi, uh I mean, Napier." Ivy placed her hand in hers and they shook. "Wow, your skin-." Jeenea said. "I know, it's turned greener hasn't it? Sorry I should have told you, my body has been altered. I'm more plant than human now. Ha, Ha." she laughed. Jeenea leaned against the wall. "I won't make you dive any more into your past." she said.

"Actually Jeenea, I'm curious about you. When you were introducing yourself you almost said your last name was Smith, but then you said Napier. Did you just get married?" "Yeah, I wonder where Jack is?" "Don't worry I'm sure he'll find you. But what's he like?"" Jeenea sighed. "He's kind, and caring, and he's just wonderful. But who are all these other people?" "Well, that fat one eating all that fish is Oswald Cobblepot better known as the Penguin. That blonde is Selina Kyle a.k.a. Catwoman. And that skinny black haired man is Johnathan Crane, he used to be a psychiatrist here but now he's the Scarecrow."

Two weeks later they had all been told that if they knew anything about the Joker attacks they were supposed to tell the guard or the police. Jeenea guarded her knowledge closely. The only person she told was her only friend in that place, Ivy. "What!?" Ivy said when she told her. "Shhh!" "But Jack, your Jack, the Joker! How could he let you be put in here?" "He didn't, Two-Face, the Riddler, and some girl named Harley Quinn threw me in here." "Harley-" Ivy started to say but she was interrupted when the guards came and herded them out.

"What's going on?" Ivy demanded once they were on a ferry. One of the nicer guards looked over. "Arkham's ready to blow. They say the Joker planted it." "The Joker!" Ivy and Jeenea exclaimed, like they were soroity sisters talking about the college quarterback. "Yeah, they say he's looking for someone." Ivy and Jeenea stiffled giggles. They didn't get much time to talk because the ferry docked.

They were ushered along the street towards a large building. As they were passing one alley someone reached out and grabbed Jeenea. Who ever it was pulled her back into the dark. "I found you." the voice whispered. "Jack, I've missed you." she said. Quickly she looked down at the end of the alley. Ivy still todd there but seeing Jack she nodded. Then she turned around and left.

"Who's that?" "A friend."

**Please Review!! Hope you like the story.**


	11. Capture

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, the Joker, Poison Ivy, or any others characters affiliated with DC Comics. I own Jeenea Smith and the plot.**

Jack hauled her through a maze of alleys and abandoned buildings. "Jack, where are we going?" she asked. "The police and that Baty-boy have figured out just who exactly we are. We have to get out of here." Jack muttered. They walked across and empty street and came to the docks. "I've got us passage on a ferry to a large town south of here, Bludhaven. Once we get there, a bus will take us south to New York or some other place. Then we'll be safe."

Jeenea nodded. Silently they boarded the ferry. Since the voyage would take more than a day they had been given a large stateroom. Jack calmly walked into there, seeing that it was safe called for Jeenea to follow. Jack barricaded the door and they settled down to sleep. During the night the steady throb of the engine stopped. Sensing this change, Jack rose and let him self out. He walked through the hallway and took and elevator up another floor.

He had been trying to find the captain but saw another employee wlking down the hallway. "Excuse me sir, but why have we stopped?" he said, being respectful to get an honest answer out of him. "Sorry to disturb your sleep, but the police department have had us stop. They say their trying to apprehend the Joker. Ha! That's a laugh, as if he booked passage with us." the employee said, his eyes watering as he went off laughing.

Jack sprinted down the hallway, ingnoring the elevator for a flight of service stairs. Racing into the room, he slammed the door and rebaricaded it. Jeenea woke up and rubbed her eyes. "Jack, what happened?" she said. "We have to get out of here, they're coming." Jack mumbled. Anxiously Jeenea went over to a window and thre it open trying to see if they could get out through there. As she opened it some unseen being tackled her. It was a man, she could tell that straight off, but he was all clothed in black. _This must be the Batman._ She thought.

Batman seeing that this wasn't the Joker moved to the next person in the room. He gripped him be the collar and hauled him close. The scars leered at him, in an eerie smile. _Now that's him._ He thought. He slammed the Joker's head up aginst the wall, once twice, three times. The Joker fell to the floor, unconsious. Then that dang girl showed up trying to pull him off of the Joker.

With one quick movement he sent her sliding back into the wall. The girl slumped foward, her only movement coming from her breath. Batman effortlessly moved the furniture from the door so Gordon and his men could get in. Just as he was about to jump down the speedboat he had brought he heard them break the door down. Gordon shined his flashlight through the room just catching the edge of a black piece of cloth near the window.

His officers he left to take the girl and the Joker into custody. He put his head through the window and gazed as an almost invisible figure went out farther through the waves. "Sir, do we take the Joker and his girl into custody on our boats or do we order them to turn around?" one officer asked, holding onto Jeenea's legs as the hauled them out of the room. "Put em' in our boats, we don't need to turn this ship around." Gordon said. As they carried the Joker and Jeenea down to their ships he looked at the two of them.

The girl was preety but the Joker looked like a monster. _How could these two have ever gotten married? Huh, guess it's a modern day beauty and the beast._ He thought. Jack and Jeenea were loaded onto the boats and taken back to Gotham.

**Please Review!! Hope you like the story.**


	12. Interrogation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, the Joker, Poison Ivy, or any others characters affiliated with DC Comics. I own Jeenea Smith and the plot.**

Her vision flickered in and out of focus a few times. Rising to a sitting posistion, Jeenea rubbed her head a few times. "Well, that hurt." As her eyes adjusted to the harsh floescent light she was able to make out a table and a couple of metal chairs. Struggling, grasping the wall for support she made her way over to one of the chairs. It made a harsh grating noise as she backed it up.

The cold metal easily chilled her through her fleece Pj's. A sudden creak startled her as the door swung inward. Comissioner Gordon walked in, seemingly unafraid. Pulling out the other chair he sat down across from her. "Mrs. Napier, I presume." Jeenea nodded, her head still sore. Setting two photographs on the table, he began to question her. "Which of these is the man you were with last night?" Looking down she saw one of Jack with his makeup and without it. "Both, they're both my husband."

Gordon sighed. This was her alright. "Alright, I didn't want to do this but the mayor ordered you to Arkham. Even as Comissioner I can't disobey him." She slumped in her chair. Her eyes wandered back to the pictures, then it crashed on her like a wave. "Oh, my God! Where's Jack? Where is he?" she began screaming, over and over again. She began to move towards the door. Gordon launched himself at her. She was sobbing, tears falling like perfect pearls onto the floor.

"Jack, Jack." she mumbled. Gordon put handcuffs on her, and had several of his officers put her in a cell to await transport to Arkham. "Alright Comissioner Gordon, she's taken care of." one of the officers muttered. That name cut through the fog. "Gordon." she said, quite loudly. "You were there, in the hospital. You know what happened!" she stammered. Gordon looked at the girl. That night, when she had been in the hospital. coming up to her cell he looked at her.

"I know you already don't I?" he asked. Jeenea nodded, then fell over, passed out.

**Please Review!! Hope you like the story.**


	13. 22 22nd Street

_God my head hurts. _Jeenea thought, waking once again to bright flouresent lights. Her head was almost hanging off of the small metal bench she was using as her bed. "Well, I see someone got a good night's rest." a deep voice grumbled. Gordon pulled open the door to her cell. "Your, _boyfriend_ managed to escape from our custody last night so, you ready to tell us anymore about Jo- er, Jack?" he asked. "You ready to let me outta here?" Jeenea shot right back. "What will it take to for you to give us information?" he asked desperate for some response. "Fine, I'll tell you where he might be and you leet me out of here?" "Fine. Give us as much info as you can and I'll wave all charges and let you out."

"Well, he _might _be back at my old place in Gotham Towers." Jeenea said rolling her eyes. Before Gordon could get out another word, she had jumped up, raced out of the station yelling at the top of her lungs "FREEEEEEDOM!!!!" Gordon sighed and shook his head. He knew he should have closed the doors. Jeenea raced down the streets. _Where is he? The police didn't even know. Maybe those **associates **might know._ By asking several discreet questions and passing out no more than ten threats, she was able to get an address for Two-Face. 22 22nd Street. G_od this guy loves twos._ Slowly Jeenea made her way down there.

Harvey was just sitting down to his tea and biscuts, yeah he eats biscuts, when a loud knock startled him. Grumbling he moved over to open the door. It creaked open slowly revealing the form of Joker's girl, kneeling down. "Please, please you have to know where he is." she muttered. What was her name again? Jacky? Jenny, ja, jaa, Jeenea that was it. Harvey felt his heart wrench for the girl. He had known love once. It pained to be away from your love. He was still sore from Rachel.

He bent down. "Come on girl, let's get you inside." he murrmered.


	14. Partaking at Penguin's

Harvey sat her down in his chair, fixed her a cup of tea, sat down across from her, and finally asked.

"Why did you come here? Last I heard you were in police custody."

Jeenea, focused on her tea, hardly looked up.

"I can't find him. Even the police said they couldn't find him. Apparently he escaped their custody, but I doubt it. He would never leave me."

"Maybe he did."

"Be serious Harvey."

"Thought your husband hates seriousness."

"And now you're a comic genius?"

"All right, now that we got the making fun of each other out of the way."

"Really, do you know where he is?"

"I couldn't tell you. I don't leave my house much. But Penguin might."

"Penguin? What makes you think he knows anything?"

"He might. I've got a deal going down with him tomorrow night. We can ask him then."

"Alright, I'll come with you how's that?"

"Perfect. But-"

"But what?"

"We need to get you some clothes. I don't think you need those PJ's anymore."

:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:} (**A/N Joker signs!**)

_God why must it be so cold?_Jeenea though as they descended to one of the lower levels of the Iceberg Lounge. Harvey's meeting was scheduled in Penguin's private banquet hall. True to his word, Harvey had gotten her some new clothes. A floor length blue silk gown, strapless, even with matching necklace and earrings, a small knife strapped to one of her calves. As they were ushered in Penguin greeted them. "Harvey, its been to long. And who is your, beautiful friend?" he asked, eyeing her up and down. "Jeenea Smith. It's a pleasure, sir." "Oh no. The _pleasure_, is all mine." he intoned, the beer gut he had moved up and down as he walked.

"So, what's for dinner tonight?" Harvey asked. "Chilean Sea Bass, of course, if the lady wishes for something else she only need say something." A waiter approached and filled her wine glass up to the brim. "The fish will be fine." She muttered. _Why is he looking at me like I'm something to eat?_"So, what have you heard of our old friend? The Joker?" Harvey subtly asked. "Oh let's not talk about old friends! Let's talk about new acquaintances!" Penguin said, looking towards Jeenea. "But sir! You must know something, I do so enjoy keeping tabs on our friend." She prodded. "Oh very well, very well. Last I heard he was headed south."

"To Bludhaven?"

"No he was headed to the southeren part of the country. But let us talk no longer! Let us feast!" The fish was paraded out, a bit too extravagantly for three people. Jeenea cut a piece of fish and delicatly placed it in her mouth, the Penguins eyes watching her the whole time. "Madam, would you please join me for a walk in my private menagerie?" he asked. Jeenea cut her eyes too Harvey, when he nodded she mirrored him.

"Oh, how pleasent! Well come now dear, don't be afraid. I don't bite, hard that is." Jeenea sighed. All these lame pickup lines were beginning to annoy her. The short, obese man guided her though tunnels underneath the lounge until the wound up in a small enclousere full of penguins. A bucket of fish heads lay on a rock, Penguin fished a hand in, pulled out one and tossed it to a bird. "They're so mysterious aren't they? You can't tell their expressions and yet you can just tell that they love you. You remind me of them. I can tell you love me." "No, I don't love you." "Oh, but my dear you can't deny it. We are a match made in heaven!" Penguin started to come towards her, Jeenea stumbled backwards, fell, pulled out the knife from under her dress, recovered her footing and tackled the Penguin to the ground.

"What do you know about the Joker?"

"I don't know anything!"

"Don't you lie to me. What do you know?"

Penguin spat at her. wiping the slobber from her eye, she dug the blade into his mouth.

"Now, you can either talk, or never talk again."

"Alright, alright. he came asking for a ride. My planes didn't fly as far south as he wanted so he went off to someone else!"

"Who?"

"I don't know!"

Jeenea relesed him letting him tumble back onto the ground. She had gotten her info, now she needed to find this other person. She knew she couldn't go back to Harvey, she had betrayed his trust already. He had trusted her not to screw this up and look what she had done. Maybe she should adopt an alter ego like evry other person she knew. Blue, blue blue what? Dragon? Deamon? That's it! The Blue Deamon.


End file.
